User talk:Edme4ever232
edit your profile :DSkaarsgurd (talk) 20:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) chat? on wolves of the beyond wiki?Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:04, November 23, 2012 (UTC) K, I am your mentor and I have given you no choice in the matter XD Here are your assignments, you send them to me one at a time for approval. Please use soft shading, and the programs that you can use are GIMP (Free download, no viruses) and Pixlr.com ( a free web-based photo editing site with no viruses). (Eye color, gender, and rank is optional for these.) Solid gray cat Ginger cat with white patches Brown tabby cat with a pale underbelly White cat Black cat Black and white spotted cat Black and white striped cat Tortie White with torie spots White with tabby spots (any color) Blue gray Flecked (any color) After those, you will be given specific chararts to make that will resemble requests and real characters on the wiki. Take as much time as you need, but don't keep me waiting for months. And I do offer tutoring on chat useing Join Me. If you can not use Join Me, please use this tutorial from WWiki: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Wiki:Charart/Apprentice_Tutorials GIMP is completely free and has no viruses :) (as long as you dowload from the link on the GIMP site) Icewish ♥ 23:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) No categories. You can write the page however you want now, but you still have to add categories. Icewish ♥ 18:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You have to add the correct categories to your pages or else they will be deleted. You have to add your cats gender, clan, and your personal category. I have said this several times and it is also in the wiki rules. Icewish ♥ 18:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Er, no, I don't think so. Icewish ♥ 20:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) You just can't write the fanfic in the blog. Icewish ♥ 20:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You have to make a page to make a fanfic. And Omen of Three is taken by someone else. :( Icewish ♥ 20:45, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Look at the top right hand corner, click contribute then "make a page" or something like that, select the "Blank page" template, and write stuff in the editing section of the new page. Icewish ♥ 20:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You've asked me that already and no I can not. Icewish ♥ 21:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Remove it's tutle from the adoption page and start writing. But first you have to fix your page that you created. Icewish ♥ 23:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Icewish ♥ 00:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) Icewish ♥ 00:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Um, yeah, I posted a request for my two character to be in the fanfic. They're both rogues, but one doesn't speak English, so it might be hard to use the two characters. Icewish ♥ 00:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) No, don't worry :) It's fine XD Trust me I've seen worse.... Have you ever heard of or met the user "TheMinecraftWolfStar?" Icewish ♥ 02:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:42, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Look, I have no idea what you did. Quite honestly, it looks like someone walked in the mud then stepped on the cat. I'm going to tell you what my mentor basically told me: Keep making the charart over and over again until you get it right. Icewish ♥ 14:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry :P All it takes it practice. Icewish ♥ 16:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Good. Now shade the circle. Icewish ♥ 17:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) O.K, in art, we have something called value. Value is the contrast between light and dark. In real life, we have something called light :P Value and light go together because where light comes from is were the lightest value should be. Now add shading to your circle, make it look as realistic as possible. Icewish ♥ 17:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) you ganna chat with meh?! :3Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) No, sorry :( You have to re-do it. Icewish ♥ 23:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's just that I'm terrible at explaining thinks XD That's why I gave you the tutorial to follow and I just approve the charart or decline it. That's how my mentor taught me. Icewish ♥ 23:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC)